Aren't We Just Terrified?
by Rokstar124124
Summary: Indigo Davis grew up with a sick mother she had to constantly watch. When her mother passed on, she is sent to live with her Aunt Molly in the town of Forks, Washington. She's suddenly thrust into a world she never thought existed.


I knew he was different the first time I looked in his eyes.

Moving to a new town was difficult, especially when you didn't know anyone but your aunt. I loved her, don't get me wrong. It was just kind of hard to focus on having a normal life when your only friend was an adult who was supposed to take care of you. But back to the first boy I met.

I first met Edward when I walked into chemistry. I was told to sit next to him, and he would be my lab partner for the year. I could tell by the way he gripped the table tightly, and the glare that was held in his golden eyes, that he already didn't like me. I sat down and got out a piece of paper as the teacher began to talk about the newest chapter.

"Hi, my name is Indigo," I whispered to the boy next to me. He glared.

"Don't talk to me," he spit out at me. Jeez, rude much? I ignored him, or at least attempted to for the rest of the hour. I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I grabbed my stuff and followed my biggest fan out the door.

I watched him hug a beautiful brunette close to him. I laughed. Edward had thought I was hitting on him. Wow did he have an ego. I rolled my eyes and continued on with my day, people watching and whispering about me.

When I was finally allowed to leave, I had come to the conclusion I was going to follow Edward and see what he was hiding. After noticing that him, the girl he seemed to be with, and the rest of their group stuck together and talked to no one else, made me curios. I got into my car and waited until I saw the family or whatever they were, leave together, I began following them.

I stopped a little bit as I saw them pull into a huge driveway that led to the most beautiful house I had ever seen. They all got out and I nearly choked as I saw them run at a speed that should be impossible. No human should be that fast. Wait-they weren't human. What were they? Let's see. Golden eyes, pale skin, super speed, they didn't eat. I needed more clues.

I saw Edward and the beautiful brunette come outside once more. They then zoomed towards the woods. I got out of my car and began walking into the woods. I heard a musical laugh and followed it. What I saw next made me want to vomit. Standing 50 feet ahead of me was Edward and the girl drinking from deer, traces of blood around their lips.

Vampires. That's what they had to be. As the sun came out a bit, I saw that Edward and the girl began to sparkle. _So beautiful. _

"Indigo?" I heard Edward's alluring voice call my name. I gasped as he suddenly stood in front of me, the girl immediately by his side.

"You're, you're, a vampire," I stammered out, backing away. Edward sighed and nodded. I turned and ran as fast as I could to my car, stumbling a few times, but never falling. I got in and drove far away. What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

That evening, Molly came home after she got off work, carrying in a couple of bags that had Chinese food from the smell of it. I sighed happily; finally something normal.

"Hey kiddo how was your day?" Molly asked me as she sat everything down. I faked a smile and began getting plates and forks out.

"Uh, it was good, I guess," I answered as truthfully as I could. She nodded at me. A phone began to ring and Molly hurried to answer it.

"Um, Indie, I'm going to have to run back to work. Help yourself and don't wait up for me," she said in a rush. I dropped my shoulders and nodded. After she was gone, I put her half of the dishes up. Looks like I'll be all alone again.

I picked at my food. Finally, I just gave up and cleaned up, putting the left-over food in the fridge. I got my homework done and was about to get into my pajama's when I heard the door bell. I frowned in confusion and went to answer the door.

There standing on my aunt's porch, was a group of vampires; the same group in which I had hoped never to see again.

"Can I help you?" I asked Edward coldly. I heard the painfully beautiful brunette hiss at me.

"Indigo, can we please talk to you?" he asked smoothly, motioning to his family behind me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," I said softly. The group walked in at a human pace which I'm sure was for my benefit. They all took seats except for the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as he looked in my eyes.

I noticed Edward smiling. I raised an eyebrow. The man cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Hello, Indigo. My name is Carlisle Cullen," he said in a velvety voice that sent shivers down my spine. What was this man doing to me? I heard Edward give a snort of laughter. I glared.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said to the gorgeous man. He smiled a blinding smile at me. I wanted to fucking melt. I looked around the room and saw that almost everyone was paired up; everyone but Carlisle. I liked the idea that he was, hopefully, single, but I didn't want him to be lonely. I wanted to be the one that made him not so lonely.

"We're sorry you had to find out our secret the way you did, Indigo," Edward murmured. I pressed my lips together.

"Call me, Indie, please," I whispered looking down. Whenever someone called me Indigo, my full name, it reminded me of when _he _used to say it.

"_So pretty, such a good girl, Indigo. Keep this just between us."_


End file.
